


Etherial and occult prompts, ficlet and other idea to inspire.

by tenebi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Almost nsfw, Angst, Arguing, Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Bad Ideas, Bittersweet Ending, Caught, Crossover, Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), Crying, Declarations Of Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Embarrassment, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), References to Supernatural (TV), Rings, Self Prompt, Short & Sweet, Singing, Tumblr Prompt, Unhappy Ending, Wedding Rings, getting caught singing, indirect love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenebi/pseuds/tenebi
Summary: A compilation of most of my prompts/ ficlets/ idea  or even complete small stories that I posted on my Tumblr during the summer of 2019.If you want to feel a roller coaster of emotion you have come to the right place.





	1. Cause I really don’t like gabriel or the indirecte marriage proposal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
so I hope that you will enjoy this work  
WARNING !!!!: English is not my first language, I wrote most of these on my phone in the note app out of nowhere so I am sorry of any wirrten mistakes.

Okay so imagine

Gabriel tries to steal away Aziraphale cause our angels haven’t fallen yet and if it is known more it’s gonna start shit in heaven.

So he tries to seduce Aziraphale and like tries to manipulate him into thinking that Crowley is crap by only highlighting his flaws and since Gabriel doesn't understand romantic love, he just fails miserably.

But Aziraphale is like dude wtf and gives out a speech about how love is also about flaws.

And Crowley enters the bookshop but Aziraphale doesn’t notice it and he kinda indirectly proposes to Crowley.

Crowley knocks out a book by accident and gets noticed.

They kick out Gabriel.

And Aziraphale is like “well this isn't how I was expecting to do it but…”

And he proposes to him and they get married.

The end


	2. Angel x snake form prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt was based on this post : https://bisexiest-bioexorcist.tumblr.com/post/186325517623/a-scene-from-a-good-omens-fic-im-never-going-to

Okay so basically let’s say that for fun that Aziraphale's true form is one of those fucked up forms like seraphim or something okay.

I know he is a principality but you know

Okay, so something has upset Aziraphale or something like that. He has lost his grip on his body.

And he is now stuck in the etherial plain with his true form. Having a panic attack or any type of crisis that would make him lose its composure and touch with reality.

And the fact that he is in his true form starts to affect reality so it’s bad.

And then Crowley senses it, and run to him.

He can see Aziraphale in the ethereal plain but he can’t go to him with his body… so he ditches his body for a moment and goes full snake mode so be able to talk with Aziraphale. He calms him down

And it’s a huge snake confessing 6000 years of pining to a ball of broken physic law and light.

Plus, the feeling is mutual and once they get back in their body, they just know they can love each other in any form and kiss.

The end


	3. Furious and protective aziraphale prompts

Divine wrath Aziraphale, revealing his true form, like fucked up seraphim and monster form because Crowley is in danger and he just doesn’t care anymore, the only thing that matters is Crowley, not even himself, not heaven. Just the love of his existence. And just destroys their opponents at the moment, in like a really scary/badass way. Then he goes back into his usual form and is kinda embarrassed/ ashamed. But Crowley reassures him and they are lovey-dovey and go eat. <strike>Crowley was totally not slightly turn on by the entire scene</strike>


	4. The old gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this : https://atxnolasco.tumblr.com/post/186502738720/inspired-by-nanny-knows-best-ive-always-loved

## What if Aziraphale had given to Crowley a ring that he had made, a long long time ago, and has justified it by saying it was the result of his jewelry class and it was nothing.

_But it was something for Aziraphale it had worked hours for it._

And it kinda caught Crowley off guard, so he acted in the same vein as Aziraphale and pointed out how rubbish and mature it looked.

_Wich hurt Aziraphale's feelings_

_But this attention touched Crowley_

So Aziraphale told him that he could throw it away if he wanted.

_The thought of Crowley throwing his gift hurt Aziraphale's_

Crowley put in his pocket and said he would later.

_He didn’t_

Now it after the apocawasnt

The ineffable husbands are now free to fully live and express their love for the other.

So they are about to have a sexy time.

And as Aziraphale is taking off Crowley's shirt.

And he spots something and stops.

He looks at Crowley's chest, he is wearing a chain with a ring attached to it.

It suddenly hits Aziraphale like a Bentley doing 90 mph in central London.

“ Is this….?” The angels asked reaching out for the ring.

“ yeah..” said the demon looking away.

Aziraphale looked confused

Aziraphale looked to meet the eyes of his beloved but he realized that he had looked away his face turn a warmer color.

Wich made him blush a bit too. He didn’t know why.

“ you kept it..” Aziraphale said, suddenly feeling very emotional, “ I thought you…since I never saw you wearing it”

Crowley mumbled something.

Aziraphale looked confused

“ I wanted to keep close, cause it… it’s… it’s like you are always close to me” he admitted embarrassed, crimson faced.

Aziraphale felt a wide range of emotions, he wanted to cry, to smile, to scream, to hug him, to get in the freezer so that he wouldn't self combust.

He was out of words.

But mostly there was one thing he wanted to do.

And grabbed Crowley's chain and pulled toward’s him.

His lips reaching for his beloved’s.

His arm around him like he would never let go.

He fails on the bed with Crowley.


	5. When crowley get caught singning prompt

We all once heard a song that almost perfectly matched our pain and the feeling that we are feeling at the moment. That moment when you sign the song, not for fun but because it's saying what you seem unable to do.

Well, imagine Crowley in his apartment signing to THE song, signing his soul, his pain and his love for a certain angel.

Suddenly he stops, cause he just realized that he wasn’t alone anymore.

Aziraphale is standing in the doorway of the living room.

Eyes wide open, bearing an expression that Crowley has trouble reading.

There’s no the way he can deny what has happened,

his voice was too honest.

The song just told his secret at his place with his voice.

What can he do?

He is scared.

What is Aziraphale thinking?

He never wanted him to see him like that.

Wait why does he feel like he is lying to himself…?

“ oh, I am sorry... Crowley .. I didn’t me-:” said the angel

Crowley is scared, he is panicked, he needs time to think…

Snap

He stops time and looks sadly at an Aziraphale frozen face and walks out of his apartment.

The music starts again.

Aziraphale is alone.

Aziraphale is scared.

He didn't mean to barge in.

He has hurt Crowley so many times with each rejection.

How could he think that Crowley would be comfortable to show him this with fear of being hurt?

But now that he has heard those words, those lyrics out of his mouth, he needs to talk to him.

He cannot escape and avoided anymore.

He is coming for him.

He is going to reach out to him.


	6. A good omens x supernatural crossover prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause I really like the prompt of Crowley gets captured by the Winchesters and is saved by Aziraphale

Croley gets captured by the Winchester brothers   
Aziraphale saves Crowley, everyone is confused about why an angel is saving a demon.

But a moment after Crowley is free, they start bickering like a married couple about ruined vacation.

And that’s where they realized that the demon has a golden right looking like wings on his left hand

And that the angel has a snake-shaped ring on his left hand.


	7. What if nothing had changed in their relationship after the apocawasnt?

And after x years, Crowley just gave up.

He starts trying to move on.

He starts flirting with other people when he is not with Aziraphale.

And slowly, he starts to do it even when Aziraphale is with him, like flirting with the waitress or waiters.

It will spark something in Aziraphale

And after sometimes when he sees Crowley kissing someone else.

His heart would shatter.

He would try to talk with Crowley, and he would confess.

But would meet a cold shoulder, he is too late.

I mean 60XX years of pining, he had been patient enough.

And if it wasn’t gonna happen after the armageddon’t it would never.

He wished Aziraphale happiness in his new life because he truly deserved it.

But so did Crowley. And this couldn’t happen if they stayed like this.

Crowley’s chest ached, had he done the right thing?


	8. Occult imagination

Crowley has an imagination.

Imagination can create so many wonderful things, just look at the world.

But

Imagination can also create horrible things, just look at the world.

Crowley has a big imagination.


	9. When love doesn’t speak the same language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I first wrote it : " I just wrote this out of my hat, woke up 30 minutes ago, feel free to add stuff."

**Context: **drinking night for the two of them. Everything is great before Aziraphale says something that upsets Crowley. Basically what if Crowley’s love language was physical touch And Aziraphale’s wad word of affirmation.

# “ When are you gonna stop ????” Asked Crowley in a drunken exasperation

“ what do you mean” responded the angel visibly confused

“ this, all this bullshit ” he looks at the angel “ your empty words, angel, you can stop now. ” the demon got out of his seat and the angel eyes followed his every movement

“ Crowley, I don't understand, what do you-”

he stopped Crowley was very close to him, the demon had cornered him by placing both hands on each side of the seat. His body blocking the way out.

His face very close to the angel’s.

Aziraphale could see Crowley's eyes through his sunglasses.

Crowley took a big breath.

The angel braced himself.

“Okay listen, angel, words are a magnificent thing okay. They can Express the vides amount of emotion, intention and make communication so much easier. I’ll give you all.that.

But, there’s a thing with words.

If you keep repeating them in a precise way, they can lose little by little their weight and their meaning. Especially when they are lies when they are promises that will never be fulfilled. When they are excuses, regifted over and over and over again.”

Crowley bit the corner of his lips.

“Yeah words are great but sometimes action is the one to speak the most. They become things … part of our reality. They aren't theoretical anymore, you cannot deny their existence, cause they have happened in real life. ”

Crowley took two steps back, Aziraphale was tensed and looked confused. This wasn’t what he was expecting.

“Words have no fucking meaning if you keep repeating them all the time but no action comes to prove them.”

Crowley’s voice cracked. He started to walk away, this was bad it hit a very sensitive cord. He had to get out of here quickly.

He gave Aziraphale a last glance before, disappearing.

He had slithered away.

It was better to be in his snake shape at the moment cause he would look like a weakling right now.

Snakes don't cry.


	10. Prompt based on another prompt ineffable husbands or Chapter 9 v2

“Okay listen, angel, words are a magnificent thing okay. They can Express the vides amount of emotion, intention and make communication so much easier. I’ll give you all.that. But, there’s a thing with words. If you keep repeating them in a precise way, they can loose little by little their weight and their meaning. Especially when they are lies when they are promises that will never be fulfilled. When they are excuses, regifted over and over and over again. Yeah, words are great but sometimes action is the one to speak the most. They came things … part of our reality. They aren't theoretical anymore, you cannot deny their existence, cause they have happened in real life. ”

Crowley took two steps back, Aziraphale was tensed and looked confused.

“Words have no fucking meaning if you keep repeating them all the time but no action comes to prove them.”

Crowley’s voice cracked. He started to walk away. This was bad, it had hired a very sensitive cord. He had to get out of here quickly.

He gave Aziraphale a last glance before, disappear. The angel didn’t move.

“Of course, what were you expecting, demon?” Asked himself, Crowley.

He had slithered away.

It was better to be in his snake shape at the moment cause he would look like a weakling right now.

Snakes don't cry.


	11. Projecting much… or the first prompt I wrote

Crowley is tired of always making the first step.

1 it’s kinda tiring

2 he feels like he is kinda forcing Aziraphale to do all those things when it’s not reciprocated

3 it makes him feel bad about himself.

Like he feels like he is the one snake that if someone offers you to take a bit you won't say no but if you are comfy on your couch and that they are on the other side of the room you won't move.

He feels like he is that snack that no one is gonna make en effort to get.

But he wants to, he wants to feel desired he wants to feel wanted.

But he is scared that if he does stop offering Aziraphale is just gonna forget about him.

But after an event that confirms it for Crowley of course wrongly interpreted because Aziraphale is just insecure about the fact that now he can say yes without worries.

But Crowley has enough and stops all communication.

His apartment is covered with sheets and there is no sign of life.

If we say that the story takes place in the 2010s

It is now 2019, Aziraphale goes to Quebec to acquire an old first edition book from the new world.

And as he walks through the ancient city he sees a very familiar face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it  
I adore comments, so don't be shy. Tell me did you like it? What would you have preferred?  
If you want to use any of those ideas please do and give the link to it pls.


End file.
